


Wyznania i rozkazy

by Lady_Aribeth



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [13]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions and Orders (#102 Confession)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67855) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian leżał w ramionach Charliego.  
— Powiedz mi. — Głos profesora był łagodny, ale stanowczy.  
— To nic takiego.  
— Prawdę, z łaski swojej.  
Ian wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie byłem już… interesujący. Za stary. Za… drętwy. Zostałem więc zwolniony.  
— A to? — Charlie przesunął kciukiem po siateczce blizn na biodrze mężczyzny.  
— Najpierw próbował mnie odstraszyć.  
— Ale ty i tak z nim zostałeś.  
— Tak.  
— To było głupie.  
Ian mógł usłyszeć, jak serce Charliego przyspiesza.  
— Nie miałem dokąd pójść — wyjaśnił cicho, nie chcąc myśleć o tamtym mężczyźnie, tamtych czasach i swoich głupich decyzjach.  
— Wydam ci teraz nowy rozkaz. Już nigdy więcej nie pozwól nikomu cię skrzywdzić.


End file.
